Wishing for Colours
by Featherain
Summary: Dedicated to tsukuyomi.sakurachi for Secret Santa! Disclaimer: I don't own KHR nor the characters, they're Akira Amano's. Summary: In flashbacks and scenes tell a story. Life was taken away far too quickly, so another tried to give it back. Happy endings are hard to come by. Might as well snatch it for her when you have the chance. ONESHOT.


_Featherain... This story was written to for Secret Santa. This one shot was written in scenes and flashes -sliding one after another. I do hope you enjoy it! Due to some er... circumstances, I can't post this on the 25th itself, and also because of my paranoia of time differences and such, seeing as I'm one of the few writers stuck in Canada -whee! _

_To . (Again, just putting that out there, heheh!:D ))_

* * *

In darkness, a black-green haired girl gasped for air, grappling weakly at nothing before realization settled in her mind. She was no longer being chased but a wicked pale face followed by maniacal laughter, no longer was she still under the terrifying control, her soul being supressed and her mind blanked out as her family members were ruthlessly commanded, but instead in a hard bunk bed hiding underground.

"Y-Yuni-chan… is everything all right?"

She nodded, her blue eyes flashing with fear, full of paranoia. What if she actually talked in her sleep? What if they heard her fears? Or even _worse_, known her plan that they would have found as ridiculous? They couldn't understand yet –they truly couldn't.

"I-I'm… I'm alright. Heheh! Go back to sleep, I was just shaken by the cold."

She bit her lip nervously to stop her voice from cracking. Her eyes flickered, hoping that they would just nod off to sleep.

"All –All right…" Haru yawned weakly and snuggled back into slumber, Kyoko's snoring followed almost immediately afterwards without another thought. Yuni let out a breath of relief.

"Night."

And just like the days of her childhood, locked up in a room to be hidden from the world and from the mafia, nobody answered her.

It was cold. Her bones felt numb as she shivered a bit, bundling up her blankets to roll herself up into a human sushi. Yuni shut her eyes tightly before she relaxed a bit, almost trying to _control_ her mind into falling back to sleep.

Not that it really did work.

A high, chirpy alarm beeped annoyingly, ridding Yuni of all the possible chances to fall into slumber, as Kyoko sat up cheerfully, yawning and stretching elegantly.

"Oh, sorry Yuni-chan!" the girl said sweetly, smiling a bit at her own silliness. "Did my alarm wake you up? Sleep in if you need to!"

"Oh," Yuni quickly protested, a bit relunctantly flopping over –the exact opposite of the term 'elegant' –out of bed and struggle on some clothes. "I was wide awake anyways before your alarm rang, really!" she giggled a bit for extra effect, truthfully stating the last fact.

"Haru still wants to sleep!"

"I'll cover for you," Yuni reassured the dark haired girl, smiling a bit at Haru's attitude.

"No!" the girl suddenly shouted, all pumped up as she threw on a shirt. "Haru still has to work! Especially if Yuni-chan is!"

"Of course," Yuni laughed, her blue eyes shining with a bit of happiness. She decided to not deny herself of the warm feeling –she supposed she could handle her death anyways. She tripped on her way out of the door, her eyes flashing with shock before she blushed ever so slightly at embarrassment. She was usually watched carefully by her family members, and although it bugged her at times, being used to Gamma catching her arm at ever trip and fall didn't do well for getting over her clumsiness. Kyoko laughed in a high pitched, girlish kind of way –covering her mouth ever so delicately by her fingertips.

_No wonder Sawada Tsunayoshi had a huge crush on this girl. _Yuni had thought to herself, chuckling a bit as she thought about the brunette's silly smile. _Everything about her made her the perfect choice as the school's idol. Everything about her seemed to come right out of a faerie tale._

__That was the third flashback before her eyes before she died. The other ones were too depressing for her to relive on too long.

* * *

"Wow, you guys sure must like making riceballs, haha…"

"Oh!" Yuni exclaimed cheerfully as she looked over to the brunette. "Chrome does, and she does them very well, doesn't she?" she cried, smiling energetically to the shy, purple haired girl. "She made all the breakfast for today, heheh!" the dark haired girl giggled, starting on her batch of brownies.

"Yeah," Kyoko added in, laughing in a good humoured way. "Yuni almost burnt down the kitchen cooking, but she really can bake at least!"

And the orange haired girl merely gave Yuni a kind glance, looking over Sawada Tsunayoshi in a bit of an admiring manner.

_They're just perfect together!_

__That was another flash.

* * *

Never once, did the girl who was about to die consider herself selfishly really. Perhaps she could daydream, of her own happy endings off to the dramatic sunsets and such, but she always did diminish the thought quickly.

* * *

"Oh gosh, heheh," the girl laughed, throwing her head back meanwhile. "Maybe it's just watching the members of my family, and just seeing them… you act without knowing what you're doing, and yet at the same time it's just so clear. You're not trying to be a hero really," Yuni explained softly, her blue eyes blinking in an eerily calm way towards the sky. "Maybe it's just the helplessness when you think what would happen if they were to be gone?"

The Decimo of Vongola stared at her, his large brown eyes blinking, surprised, as he continued to watch her chatter about in a lost manner as the words started to form something in his mind.

"Yeah, I do get what you mean Yuni-chan."

"Heheh!" the girl giggled, perking up away from her serious façade. "Really brings out the mother hen in you," she said, cracking up a bit at her own little joke.

"Yeah, of course," he agreed to it, rolling his eyes a bit out of silliness before he chuckled along to the girl. "Hey Yuni?"

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Haha," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "No need to be so formal! But… is it really true that you spent all your life before alone in a room? A little bit boring, with nobody to talk to…"

"Oh!" Yuni brightened up, seemingly eager to talk about it, as she looked at the boy happily. "It really wasn't that bad," she said, giggling a bit. "I met so many people online actually," she chatted, practically glowing in memory. "There was this one boy, I think his username was 'No-Good-Brunette'? I've always found he was a bit low on self-esteem, giving himself that name, but was he ever so sweet to talk to!"

Tsuna looked over to her, stiffening, his eyes narrowing on her wide smile and happy eyes. Everything that came out of her mouth –her attitude, everything, was as if on replay. All those cheerful words, something that she would say, he had read in ever changing green to blue to red text across his screen from a girl that had always brightened up his days.

"Too bad one day he just never came back online," Yuni continued on obliviously, unaware of the tense atmosphere around. Her voice cracked a bit, obviously showing hurt and sadness. "After a while, I just wandered around in my computer and lost myself in an entirely different world with fantasy stories and such. I wonder where he is now though?" she asked, giving a slight, peaceful smile.

The day that Reborn, his baby home tutor had entered his life was the day he had stopped talking to Yuni. Yes, he truly did miss the girl's company and tended to think about her, but after gaining friends in the real life he barely ever logged onto his computer.

Three months later when coming back to his old account, he had stayed on for weeks up to late nights, doing homework and hoping just a _tiny_ bit that the cheerful banter from username 'BrightSkies' would come on.

She never did.

"Anyways!" she piped up, blinking brightly at the brunette next to her as she giggled out loud. "Sure feels like I've known you for a while actually," she said kindly. "Years of meeting several people online and watching through the high windows, and never once was there anybody insignificant, so it wasn't so bad. Enough about myself however!" she cheered, giggling to herself. "What do you usually do in your life then?"

The brunette quickly racked his brain for something, although it left him blank.

"Fireworks!" he bluntly chanted out, excited to find _something_ to reply.

"Fireworks?" Yuni echoed back, her eyes only acting as a deep blue sea filled with questions and curiosity. "So fire in works?"

"A bit," Tsuna replied, laughing softly. "They're really pretty, and every time they set it off, there's usually a huge festival around where they sound loads of really cool treats and such," he said, exaggerating some moments with hand gestures as Yuni watched him with interest. "It's really beautiful though. You just sit down with friends and watch the colours explode in the sky. Really cool."

"Yeah," Yuni said breathlessly, staring at the sky as if she was trying to imagine it. "It really does sound good."

"Yeah! You can probably see it next year, you know, when we win this thing. I know we will, really, Yuni-chan."

Her expression turned forlorn, as it shadowed across her face before she looked away a bit guiltily.

"Yeah." She had lied at that moment, but only this time did she feel the actual weight of the lie, not letting it slip out easily and faking on smiles. "I can't wait."

That was the third flashback for Sawada Tsunayoshi before Yuni died. The first one was meeting her online.

* * *

It wasn't until the night before when cruel reality struck Tsunayoshi across the face.

Yuni froze, huddled over a campfire with a look of fear crossing her face a bit, before she looked around stealthily and forced herself to smile.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" the girl jumped suddenly, staring with the look of a prey under attack. She forced herself to laugh, cracking a grin.

"Oh, nothing. Maybe the chirping of crickets is really getting to me."

"But you looked so scared there Yuni-chan," he protested, his large brown eyes staring the girl down. She looked away, refusing to meet eyes. "Remember how you said that you would have done everything to make sure your friends and family were happy? Like a mother hen you had joked?" he persisted, carrying his words out with strength. The light of the flickering flames from the campfire illuminated his face, showing his ferocity even more, as his the boy himself was on fire.

"I'm sorry Sawada Tsunayoshi –"

"Please. Call me Tsuna."

"I'm sorry… Tsuna," she said, stumbling over the words before she blinked a bit emotionlessly, as if she was already in death's arms itself. "But I promise that you and your friends can go back to your present time. It'll all be good."

"Hey Yuni-chan," he said, giving a shy smile at the girl.

"Yes?"

"Isn't it funny that I only met you in the future? Not in my own time?"

"And I suppose it's a good thing," she said, the corners of her lips tilting upwards a bit. "But now when you go back to your own time," she said stubbornly, trying to make herself believe that all would be well. "Everything will be fine. It'll be as if this was all just a nightmare."

"Look up."

"What?"

"Look up Yuni-chan," the boy said ever so innocently. "Your favourite colour is the rainbow itself, right?"

"It is, but I really don't remember telling you that since we met –"

"Imagine it exploding across the skies, sparkling."

Yuni looked up, her blue eyes following the boy's finger before she blinked peacefully.

"I can imagine it indeed, Sawada Tsunayoshi –Tsuna."

The two children fell asleep side by side, fingers entwined.

* * *

That was the second last flashback for Tsunayoshi before Yuni died.

* * *

"We have to go now soon –Yuni-chan?"

The girl was already out, her eyes watering as she skipped and leaped over obstacles quickly and gracefully, far ahead of the group while carrying a bundle hidden in her cape –the same bundle the other day as she ran around furiously ahead of the others.

'Yuni-chan?"

"The fireworks sound incredibly beautiful, and they do look amazing. You one sent me a photo remember, 'No-Good-Brunette'?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with tears as she blinked them back immediately, afraid that one would see her cry. "I just never replied back to you because I had thought you truly forgot about me."

And the girl hurried away with the group, halfway leaving to the forests secretly.

* * *

The next time Sawada Tsunayoshi saw her was in the large bubble with Byakuran, nothing but determination shining and radiating off of her.

Then afterwards, she had appeared into nothingness, the only thing leaving behind was the bundle of pacifiers she had successfully stole from Byakuran a long time ago, succeeding in bringing the Acrobalenos back to life. The only thing he had felt that time was anger and hatred towards the white haired man. He had felt a bit ashamed afterwards, remembering Yuni's words that she had typed across the screen.

_Love, love some more, because life's too short to waste it on hatred._

* * *

And when he came back to the past once more, typing nervously the words 'hi' into the bar on the computer screen to 'BrightSkies', nothing ever came back to him.

It was never admiration he had felt for this girl. His feelings didn't build up on that for Yuni. Instead, he just felt nothing but connection and a small tingle when he thought about her.

She really was different from the others.

* * *

By the time all the commotion had passed, his life staying the same with friends, he was going to ask her to see if she liked colours exploding on canvases the same as she did with fireworks.

Because, he had supposed, now that she was here, he didn't want to waste any moment of his life already. Nor would he waste any of hers.


End file.
